decisions
by SPprincess91
Summary: if you love something so much then let it go. if its meant to be.. it will come back to you..


My first fic ever..:D:D..special thanks to elisha..

oh well here it goes..

"decisions"

chap 1: becoming a death eater

"son, its time"

it was a stormy day with lightning and thunder. A tall boy with dirty blonder hair, deep blue-Grey eyes took a deep breath and entered a small dark room.

"Draco, you've finally finished school. Its time for you to prove to the dark lord." Lucius took out his wand and continued talking." you made a right choice son. Remember everything i taught you. One little mistake around our lord can cost you your life. When you enter the next room you can never go back. We believe you are ready for this,."

Draco gulped. His father whispered a spell and a door appeared.

"you will find the dark lord inside with a few death eaters. I have to go now. The dark lord asked me to do something. Make me and your mother proud." with that Lucius turned around and left.

_'here goes nothing' _Draco thought. Just as his long finger touched the door knob, he remembered something an intelligent bushy haired girl to him...

_**5 years ago..**_

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were seated together in a comfortable couch in the heads common room. Draco's arm was around Hermione's waist. Both were just gazing into the fire place. They knew that when they graduate Hogwarts it's going to be very hard to keep their relationship. It was more than 3 days to their graduation, which meant 3 more days of them being enemies to the whole world.

"Hermione-" Draco said, breaking the silence "- we have to talk." he wasn't looking at her which normally meant somethings wrong.

"Draco" Hermione was getting scared now.."Draco" Hermione said again "whats wrong? Come on Draco. You know you can tell me anything."

"i...i..." Draco's shaking voice said. "i...i have to leave..." Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes. "i have to leave you." Draco finally said.

"what! Why!" Hermione shouted.

"my father wants me to join the death eaters . You know they kill m-" Draco said still avoiding Hermione's eyes. "muggle borns. I don't wanna kill people like you."

"why do you always have to listen to your father? You know you don't want to! Then why are you gonna do it?" Draco's eyes were still avoiding Hermione's. "tell me Draco. Tell me why are you gonna do this?"

" i have to this whether i like it or not. The dark lord will kill me. He'll kill my parents and he'll kill...he'll kill..." Draco couldn't say it..

"kill who?"

"you."

silence broke out. Draco was still avoiding Draco's eyes. Hermione was now crying. Her tears flowing down her cheeks. No one said anything . Once Hermione's tears dried up, she said

"i love you so much Draco but if you have to do this then go." Draco was now looking at her.

"go to Voldemort. Go be a death eater. Just remember if i would and i know i will be killed by death eaters or even Voldemort himself. I love you Draco, i still do and i always will." Hermione then turned around and went into her room. They never talked after that night.

_**5 years after...**_

Hermione worked as an editor for the daily prophet. she never forgot about the man she loves and still do. She let him go and he allowed it to happen. The only thing that reminded her of him was the 4 year old girl she gave birth to years ago.

Draco does not know about his daughter, Dominique Jane Malfoy. Hermione never told him. He made his choice long ago and she was going to stand by it. Even if she loved him too much.

One night while Hermione was writing, she heard a slight _'pop!'_ somewhere but she ignored it. She then felt an abnormally large hand cover her mouth. She couldn't scream. Then she heard the man's cold voice. "now mudblood. You have to learn to keep your mouth shut or ill have to teach you how to." she knew this man. His voice was familiar. He was none other than...

"MALFOY!" she said as she bit his finger. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"you vile little girl. How dare you bite me!" then he tortured Hermione by saying "CRUCIO!"

an ear-piercing scream was the next sound that was heard. Hermione felt the most painful pain run through her body. Then it stopped for a few brief moment. She looked around her. it looked like a jail cell. _' how on earth did i get here?' _she thought._ 'Malfoy must have transported me here' ._ She tried apparating but nothing happened_. 'damn. Someone placed an anti-appartating spell on this blasted walls!'_

her thoughts were interrupted when a hooded figure came into the room. It was Lucius again "what do you want from me?" she asked silently.

"i don't want anything from you. And neither will i ! its the dark lord that needs you." he replied coldly. "and he needs you now!"

Draco stepped into the room, he suddenly felt chills going up his spine. Something doesn't feel right. He walked up to the dark lord and said "my lord."

"fnally, the youngest of the Malfoys have decided to join us." Voldemort said. "becoming a death eater is simple Mr. Malfoy. All you do is torture and kill a mudblood."

Draco nodded. This is going to be easier than he thought.

This was going to be...

Hermione came out with her hands bound together. Her clothes were all dirty. she had blood from where she had been tortured by Lucius.

...harder than ever..

a/n: DUN..DUN..DUN...! lol..R and R pls..:D..thanks!


End file.
